


Grave

by haymitch (noblydonedonnanoble)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-04
Updated: 2012-04-04
Packaged: 2017-11-03 01:38:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/375646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noblydonedonnanoble/pseuds/haymitch





	Grave

She stands at his grave, hands shoved in her pockets. She put off coming here, telling herself time and time again that she doesn’t really care. Well, maybe a little bit. Sometimes. But not really. Not enough to want to go through the whole mourning thing. Standing here, though, she can’t help admitting to herself that maybe she misses him. For her whole life, she was so careful to avoid making a connection with someone. Then he happened… And when she finally let him in, he was gone. She swallows back tears and turns away. In the car, she cries.


End file.
